1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to railway freight cars and in particular to a freight car door construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art door constructions are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 28,443; 3,039,154 and 3,786,599. None, however, disclose the novel door centering and labyrinth car door sealing construction embodied in the present invention as hereinafter described.